Guillotina
by Chia Moon
Summary: Los señores Kido invitan a Jun para su cena de navidad. Joe piensa que es algo problemático, porque su chica es todo lo contrario a lo que su familia está acostumbrada.


Otro reto a deber =D. Esta vez, mi primera vez usando esta pareja. Creo que Jun ha quedado totalmente Ooc, perdón. El reto fue de **Manosfrías** =D en el Foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **El reto era el siguiente:**

Los señores Kido invitan a Jun a cenar con ellos por primera vez (en Navidad o cualquier fecha, lo dejo a tu elección). Él está nervioso y ella dice que no puede ser tan malo... Ah, y si quieres, me gustaría que hubiesen guiños taiora, mimato y takari.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Guillotina

 **Pareja:** Joe x Jun (Jojun?) extras Takari, Mimato y Taiora.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Género:** Romance /humor.

 **Advertencias:** Como dije arriba, Ooc grave, pero igualmente, IC, creo...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen.

* * *

º **Gillotina** º

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Joe miró el móvil de su novia por quinta vez sin poder creerse que, efectivamente, el número particular de su casa estuviera plasmado ahí. A una hora que él no había llamado a la chica. Generalmente, evitaba usar el teléfono familiar para esas cosas. Joe era muy suyo con esas cosas, así que prefería usar su móvil.

Por ello, solo significaba que las palabras de su novia eran muy ciertas.

Sus padres la habían invitado a cenar en navidad.

Por un lado, lo encontraba correcto. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban ya saliendo juntos un año y medio. No es que quisiera tener su relación oculta ni nada así. Es más, era muy imposible con su escandalosa mujer. Pero tampoco encontraba el momento idóneo de presentarles su novia a sus padres y hermanos.

Entre que estaban ocupados. Él mismo con los exámenes y para más preocupación, él era menor que ella. Su madre siempre había insistido en que se buscara una chica más joven y él le llevaba la contraria.

Es más, si se fijaba, Jun Motomiya era todo lo contrario que se esperaba en una pareja para él. No era seria. Siempre estaba en las nubes. Con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Lanzándose sobre él y sacándole los colores. Siempre cuidadosa, sin embargo, con su aspecto.

Era una persona de hablar gritando y generalmente, no se daba cuenta de las cosas hasta que sucedían delante de sus narices.

También tenía un historial interesante de chicos. Primeramente, y que él conociera, estaba Yamato. Su primer icónico amor. Y después, algo que lo inquietaba más, su hermano. Shuu fue su primer Kido al que le echó el ojo.

Joe recordaba que Jun se había acercado a él con intenciones de conocer más a su hermano, pero de algún modo, terminó conociéndole más a él y, tras unos meses dando algún que otro tras pies de dudas, torpes encuentros amorosos, afianzaron su relación cuando Taichi, para su sorpresa, lo encaró una tarde porque Daisuke estaba preocupado por su hermana. Al castaño no le pareció bien que fuera tan miedoso con sus sentimientos.

Joe comprendió que de cierto modo, Tai se veía reflejado a sí mismo en él y que sus ojos, que siempre habían estado sobre Sora, finalmente recibían una mirada de respuesta.

Entonces, decidió que era suficiente del tonteo y confirmó su relación con Jun. La chica lloró a mares y le preguntó si por fin se había dado cuenta de la verdad, jurándole que al principio era cierto que Shuu era su interés, pero que era imposible sacarse de su cabeza al jovencito hermano menor.

Desde entonces, con algo más forma su relación, llegó el año lleno de cariños, sin querer, a escondidas de sus padres.

Takeru había sido esa vez quien le dio el consejo de presentarse ante los padres de Jun, porque estos estaban desconcertados con que su hija estuviera llegando a horas normales, que estudiara y que aún así anduviera en las nubes pensando en su novio.

Tras que Daisuke le diera la murga a Takeru, este casi le obligó junto a Hikari a presentarse. Y lo hizo de buena gana. En traje, educadamente y recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Daisuke junto a otra de orgullo de Jun, quien no tardó en colgarse de su hombro y presentarlo como su hombre.

Los padres de Jun eran amables y pese a todo, lo trataron como uno más de la familia. Incluso, para su vergüenza, le invitaron a dormir, concediéndole la confianza suficiente como para permitirle dormir con su hija.

Joe declinó todo aquello con nervios, torpeza y un adorable tartamudeo que hizo que Jun lo besara ahí mismo y terminara de rematar la faena.

Pero con sus padres era otra cosa.

No es que se sintiera especialmente avergonzado de Jun. Para nada. ¿Por qué salir con una chica a la que no puedes presentar el público porque te avergüenzas? ¡Qué tontería y qué falsedad!

—

.

—Entonces. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te agobia?

Joe se había encontrado a Yamato en su bar de costumbre. Aquel que casi todos los hombres elegidos visitaban alguna vez, en algún momento. Ese día le tocó a él y Yamato al parecer. Le había explicado entre dientes su situación y Yamato solo había escuchado con esa madurez que a veces asustaba.

Se había llevado la cerveza a los labios y luego había soltado la pregunta trampa.

Joe le miró como si fuera realmente obvia la respuesta. Pero no lo era.

Movió el contenido de su copa con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tienes miedo de algo? — cuestionó una vez más Yamato enarcando las cejas—. ¿De ella?

—No. Ella no es el problema— soltó sin darse cuenta—. Ella… seguro que es perfecta.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno… mis padres.

Sí. Ahí estaba el dilema.

Encogió los hombros.

—No es la clase de mujer que ellos quisieran para mí.

Yamato se echó hacia atrás, pensativo. Alguien entró en el bar y el sonido de sus tacones llamó la atención de ambos. Yamato alargó una mano y aceptó el beso ruidoso de Mimi, que, tras eso, se colgó de su cuello como salutación y después se excusó con irse al tocador.

Yamato la miró de arriba abajo mientras lo hacía, comiéndosela con los ojos. Joe sonrió y se subió las gafas.

—Para mi madre tampoco es el tipo de chica que querría para mí. — Yamato desvió la mirada de la sosa puerta del cuarto de baño para mirarle a él—. Pero yo decido quien se mete en mi cama y quien no.

Joe abrió la boca. La cerró y se fijó en el hielo nadando en el licor. Un breve recuerdo de su primera noche con Jun le recorrió la mente por completo. La mente, la columna vertebral y el corazón.

No volvió en sí hasta que Mimi regresó. Antes de que estos decidieran comerse a besos en la barra del local, los dejó a solas y buscó a la única que realmente tendría que haber escuchado sus problemas desde el principio.

—

.

—¡No puede ser tan malo!

Jun estaba sentada en la cama de piernas cruzadas mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos. Joe estaba apoyado de espaldas contra su cama y sentado en el suelo, con las largas piernas estiradas.

Le gustaba la habitación de Jun. Tan femenina. Tan acogedora. Aunque no le hicieran gracia los posters de hombres a medio vestir y de parejas dándose el lote descaradamente.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ella le quitó las gafas para besarle el entrecejo y la nariz.

—Puede serlo. Mi madre es estricta y mi padre también. Podría…

Jun lo acalló con un beso y una risa. Él frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, pues los dejaré totalmente embelesados y entonces no podrían querer a otra nuera que no sea yo.

Joe gimió. Si pensaba en sus cuñadas…

Jun rompió sus pensamientos, sentándose sobre él de improvisto. Sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura, su trasero frotándose contra sus muslos y los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Tiempo atrás, Joe se ponía nervioso en esas acciones. Especialmente, hasta que comprendió que no era él el único que quería ese tipo de intimidad con ella.

Y por supuesto, que no era malo. Ni erróneo. Algo natural de su propio cuerpo con la persona que amaba.

Le rodeó las caderas con su brazo y dejó que le besara la cara.

—Todo irá bien, cariño— canturreó ella.

Ya le había abierto la camisa cuando él empezó a creer en sus palabras.

Solo un poco…

—

.

Navidad en casa de los Kido era algo que se celebraba en familia. Nadie podía faltar. Nada podía fallar.

Su madre se encargaba de la decoración y de la cena. Sus nueras se unían a la tradición y decoraban la casa hasta que debían de abandonar los quehaceres para ir a arreglarse a ellas mismas. Su madre también.

Joe había calculado el tiempo que llevaba cada cosa mientras caminaban de la mano hacia su casa. Se frotaba inquieto la bufanda que Jun le regalara y de vez en cuando se detenía para suspirar.

Ella le miró, sonriente.

Con sus cabellos rebeldes. Sus ojos brillantes. Su rostro suavemente adornado con maquillaje. Podía ver por debajo del abrigo de plumas el vestido rojo brillante. Los bajos de la falda no cubrían del todo su cuerpo y veía la falda moverse en cada uno de sus pasos, enredarse en sus piernas cubiertas por medias negras y los zapatos de tacón.

Jun era preciosa. Para él lo era. Y aunque la bestia que llevaba dentro quería detenerse en cualquier parte y desnudarla, el hijo que debía de mostrarles esa belleza a sus padres se preocupaba.

¿Y si la herían de algún modo? Desde luego, Jun no era de las que se callaban. Y aquello temía que iba a terminar con el pavo volando por encima de la mesa, las copas de champán rompiéndose y el pánico en el rostro de sus hermanos mayores mientras su madre y Jun se tiraban de los pelos.

Su padre fumaria, esperaría a que las mujeres terminaran su griterío y luego le miraría con decepción. Pero joe estaría más decepcionado con ellos.

Estaba seguro.

Jun le apretó el brazo y le indicó con la mirada que fuera un caballero y le abriera la puerta del portal. El joven se ruborizó y con pasos torpes, la ayudó a entrar.

En el calor de la entrada y mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor, Joe miró su reflejo en el cristal. Jun se colocó a su lado.

Pese a sus tacones y ser mayor que ella, Joe la superaba. En su traje negro y camisa blanca junto a corbata roja, del mismo color que el vestido de ella.

—Mírame, tonto— pidió ella.

Luego tiró de la corbata para besarle. Le limpió el carmín de los labios con el pulgar y sonrió abiertamente.

—No es el fin del mundo. Es una cena. ¡Irá genial!

El ascensor tintineó y ella le soltó para caminar seductoramente hasta entrar, luego le miró en espera, arqueando las cejas.

Él la siguió y antes de que las puertas se cerraran, ya la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—

.

La puerta se abrió tras llamar por tercera vez. Su padre fue el que abrió. Tenía un cigarrillo en la boca e iba vestido de traje. Al verles, enarcó una ceja. Extendió una mano para invitarles a pasar.

—Bienvenidos.

—Gracias— respondieron a la vez. Jun le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de hacerlo, su padre se adelantó para coger el abrigo de Jun.

—Por fin conocemos a la misteriosa chica que hace que nuestro hijo se encierre en el dormitorio y no para estudiar precisamente.

Joe apretó los labios, avergonzado.

—Mucho gusto, señor— saludó ella algo chillona.

Su padre sonrió y le ofreció el brazo. Jun se agarró a él y mientras se dejaba la voz en admirar la casa, Joe se quedó observando la escena, preguntándose si realmente aquello estaría bien.

—Ey.

Shuun le golpeó la espalda, haciéndolo regresar al instante.

—Conozco a esa chica— puntuó y extendió una sonrisa—. Es realmente interesante.

Joe se frotó el ceño.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—En sí fui vuestro celestino, así que no te quejes.

—No, si todavía tendré que darte las gracias— gimió soltándose del agarre en sus hombros.

Shuun sonrió y tras darle una nueva palmada, se unió a la conversación en el salón. Cuando Jun le buscó con la mirada, Joe entró casi como un salvador.

—Decidme que por fin podré conocer a mi nueva nuera.

La voz de su padre casi rompió sus barreras. Jun, quien se había sentado riendo alguna broma estúpida de su hermano mayor, se puso en pie, tirándose del vestido y mirando a la mujer con cautela.

Joe tragó, temiendo el fatídico momento.

—Oh, santo cielos— exclamó repentinamente Jun—. Esos pendientes son los famosos chart que ahora mismo están tan de moda.

—¿Te gustan? — contrarrestó su madre con sorpresa—. Tienes buen gusto, querida.

Y en un instante, su madre y su novia caminaron juntos hacia el comedor, hablando de bisutería y maquillaje. De cosas de mujeres y de pequeñas críticas hacía sus hombres. Joe no sabía si alegrarse, reírse o morirse ahí mismo.

Toda la inseguridad se fue al traste. Jun era perfecta. Condenadamente perfecta. Sabía ganarse a la gente, arrastrarla consigo.

Se había preocupado por nada.

Sintió la manaza de su padre sobre su espalda y cuando le miró, toda la tensión de su cuerpo había desaparecido. Sonreía, tanto en sus labios como en su boca.

—Es una buena mujer. Estoy seguro de que te pondrá en tu sitio si haces alguna. Vamos a cenar o el pavo se enfriará.

Joe sonrió y tras asentir, fue en busca de su novia. Pese a su timidez y para sorpresa de todos, la besó, satisfecho y todavía más orgulloso de ella.

—Feliz navidad— saludó.

Jun sonrió feliz. Y eso, comprendió, bastaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Como bien dije, es mi primera vez usando a estos personajes y no sé si era lo que querías Manos, pero desde que leí el reto tenía esto en mente y aquí quedó.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **19 de Febrero de 2016**


End file.
